Battle of Hypori
The Battle of Hypori was a battle that took place in 21.64 BBY, four months into the conflict known as the Clone Wars. It was General Grievous's first public appearance as Supreme Commander of the Separatist Droid Army. While the initial battle resulted in numerous Grand Army losses, the Confederate Military was eventually defeated, signifying a costly Republic victory. Prelude Jedi Master Daakman Barrek and his Padawan, Sha'a Gi, had gathered intelligence while on another mission that indicated there was a large droid factory on Hypori. Due to his knowledge of industrial matters, Barrek was placed in-charge of the Jedi task force that led the Grand Army assault. The strike force consisted of Barrek, Sha'a Gi, General Ki-Adi-Mundi, General Aayla Secura, General Shaak Ti, Jedi Master K'Kruh, and Jedi Knight Tarr Seirr. Ambush When the Republic fleet emerged from hyperspace, orbital mines exploded, causing most of the fleet's acclamator-class assault ships to crash behind Separatist lines. Other vessels were quickly shot down by heavy anti-air emplacements. The Confederate ambush force, which largely consisted of thousands of B2 super battle droids, rapidly surrounded the transport vessels. Most of the strike force's clone troopers were killed in a brutal firefight. The Jedi task force retreated to an area where a large number of assault ships had crash landed, but they could not save the crew and clones who had already fallen in a failed counterattack on the Separatist droids. During the Jedi retreat, Barrek sent a distress call to any nearby Jedi and managed to contact General Obi-Wan Kenobi and Commadner Anakin Skywalker, requesting immediate evac before he was attacked and slain by General Grievous. Those six remaining Jedi were surrounded by hordes of droids that the factory itself had produced. However, Grievous ordered his droids to stand down so that he could duel with the Jedi himself. The ensuing duel resulted in the deaths of Sha'a Gi and Tarr Seirr, and Shaak Ti, Secura, and K'Kruk were wounded. ARC Arrival While the cyborg general was preoccupied with the Jedi, task force commander Captain Fordo led a unit of ten Advanced Recon Commando lieutenants who were on board a gunship. The LAAT flew so low that it destroyed several battle droids, and then the pilots dropped a series of command detonation explosives, which the B2 droids merely ignored. The gunship blew a hole in the side of the wreckage and deployed the ARC troopers before turning and opening fire on approaching super battle droids, destroying hundreds of them. Fordo sent two ARC troopers after a pair of life signs, one in the rubble and another in the rafters, and he and the rest of the team charged into the wreckage. Just as Ki-Adi-Mundi was disarmed, Grievous noticed the ARCs, who opened fire. Mundi reclaimed his lightsaber while Grievous retreated into the wreckage and ran up the walls so that he could leap down at the ARCs. Four ARC troopers were quickly cut down by his lightsabers, and Fordo called for backup, which arrived in the form of the team's gunship. Grievous narrowly avoided the gunship's blasterfire and missile salvos. The team retreated, taking the Jedi survivors with them. The gunship took off and the command detonation explosives were activated, destroying hundreds of super battle droids and clearing an escape path. General Grievous watched the gunship retreat and amusedly remarked that the Jedi were only delaying the inevitable. CT-6513-24's Survival One clone battalion survived the initial ambush and nearly seized one of the planet's droid factories, but General Grievous briefly showed himself, slaughtering a number of troopers before sending a pair of IG-100 Magnaguards and multiple battle droids to destroy the rest. CT-6513-24 destroyed one of the Magnaguards and used it's electrostaff to defend himself, surviving the battle, he was located by a Republic retrieval team when the Grand Army launched a second assault on the planet. Factory Assault A company and a platoon of clone troopers, accompanied by two AT-TEs, were deployed to eliminate a Separatist droid factory. Two platoons were cut down by blaster fire and droid ordnance while staging the assault from the landing zone. Mopping Up Operation Following Grievous's slaughtering a group of Jedi and retreating due to the arrival of the Muunilinst 10, Marshal Commander CC-0753 led his forces in a mopping up operation on the planet, which included troopers from other units including CT-6783. The plan was to land at Rendezvous Point Aurek, which pilot CT-4134 reported was a hot LZ. They went for a secondary landing zone instead. CC-0753's LAAT's wing was hit and his group crashed, while the rest of the gunships made it at either of the landing zones without any major incident. The different clone units successfully completed their objectives. Aftermath Yellow Viper Incident Immediately following his retreat from the battle, General Grievous led a flotilla of frigates against The Python, the personal vessel of the 212th Attack Battalion's Yellow Vipers Company. He slaughtered an entire platoon before he was wounded and an AT-RT was dropped on top of him, forcing him to retreat for minor repairs. Space Battle A Confederate fleet attempted to retake the planet but was swiftly destroyed by Republic naval forces. Wreckage In the years following the battle, the hulk of a crashed Acclamator-class transgalactic military assault ship stood as a grim memorial of the battle. That vessel escaped being salvaged. Casualties Confederacy of Independent Systems At least two regiments of B2 super battle droids. At least one IG-100 Magnaguard droid. Multiple B1 battle droids and AA emplacements. Republic Navy At least eight Acclamator-class assault ships, totaling around 5,600 crew losses. Grand Army of the Galactic Republic At least eight Acclamator-class assault ships' worth, implying around 12,800 lost clone troopers and support personnel at least. Multiple Jedi. Four ARC troopers.Category:Battle Category:Battle of Hypori Category:Hypori Category:Butcher of Hypori Category:Clone Wars Category:Muunilinst 10